Hello, My Name is Cas
by theangelofpizza
Summary: A customer treats Cas rudely for getting her order wrong, and Dean comes to the rescue. Dean/Cas. Established relationship.


**Warnings:** F-bomb, homophobic slurs, not beta'd, OOCness, grammatical and typographical errors, inconsistent tenses

**Tumblr:** theangelofpizza tumblr post/87459225753/ hello-my-name-is-cas

**AO3:** archiveofourown works/1755799

* * *

When Castiel first started working as a cashier at McDonald's, Dean's first course of action was to doubt Castiel's social skills. Of course, when the former angel fell into humanity, he was next to clueless as how to react in social situations, but that was then, and this is now, five years after _everything_ ended, five years after Sam went back to law school to become a lawyer, five years after Dean went back to hunting the usual mosters.

And now that he thinks about it, five years after Cas became his, well, boyfriend.

At first, they were averse in using the term 'boyfriend', but it grew on them. It's been five years after all. Back then Dean blushed whenever he introduced Cas as his boyfriend, but right now, the blushes were replaced with a proud voice laced with undertones of possessiveness.

And this is why Cas told him to stop worrying because he can now function well in social situations. Sure, there's still residues of awkwardness, but he can tell whether the other party, regardless of his gender, is flirting with him, sassing him, or telling him a joke. His knowledge of references is limited, but he knows what the Enterprise, Shire, and Hogwarts are.

* * *

Dean wanted to work at McDonald's with Cas, but the latter vehemently refused, saying something like _Dean, you're distracting_ or something. So Dean got a job at the nearby garage instead, and he visited the place whenever he can. He even became chummy with crew.

And it was at this particular time that Cas didn't know how to respond to a certain social situation.

It was lunchtime, one of the branch's peak hours. There were still a few vacant tables, so Dean was surprised when someone sat opposite him. He was staring at Cas first, but his attention was transferred to the person on front of him.

"Hi," the brunette said coquettishly, "Hope you don't mind if I sit here."

_Clearly flirting_, Dean thinks. "No problem."

She wasn't busty, but she has the charm and audacity. She clearly knows how to do this stuff, as exhibited by the way she confidently talks to Dean.

"I'm Sophie," she says, extending her hand.

Dean shakes the offered hand. "Dean."

"As in James Dean?"

"The one and only," he replies with his charming boyish grin which was never known to fail in beguiling anyone's hearts. Except Cas'. Mostly. He's not easily swayed. Mostly.

He takes another bite at his burger when Sophie speaks again.

"Hungry?" she inquired, eyeing Dean's Big Mac and large drinks and fries.

"Just a heavy eater," he answered, and at the corner of his eyes he saw Cas squint at his direction. He smiled at him in return. Cas glared in return and returned to serving a customer.

"You know somebody here?" Sophie asked when she followed Dean's line of sight.

"Yeah. Sort of."

They took a few bites from their food before Sophie spoke again.

"So Dean," she said, "What do you do?"

Dean took a sip from his soda before answering. "I work at a garage."

Sophie's smile turned more flirty. "So you know about cars? I drive a Harley. Which is some sort of a distant cousin of cars, I guess."

Dean chuckled. "I know my way around motorcycles, but I know how to work magic in cars the most."

"What do you drive, then?"

"A '67 Chevy Impala," he said smugly.

"Sweet," Sophie muttered, "How about I get both of us some sundae? I'm really craving for something sweet."

"I really appreciate your offer, but I'm not a big fan of sweets. Except pie. I could never turn pie down."

Sophie leaned on the table. "Then how about I get those apple pie they serve here?"

Dean thought of those mini rectangle 'pies' Cas brought him before. They might be a half-assed imitation of pies, but they're still pies. And he couldn't refuse pies.

"Sure," he accepted the offer with a grin.

Sophie got up and sauntered towards the counter. His grin got wider when he saw that she's in the queue for Cas's counter.

* * *

Sophie repeated her order in her mind. Two apple pies, two medium fries, and one sundae. She'd like to keep Dean longer. He's hot, he knows about cars, and he's charming, so why the hell not? McDonald's may not be the most ideal place to pick up a guy, but he found Dean there, and she's not throwing this opportunity out of the window.

When her turn came, she repeated her order to the cashier—Cas', his name tag said—and paid for the order.

She looked back to where Dean sat. He winked at Sophie, and Sophie winked back.

She's wondering why this Cas guy seemed to glare and scowl at her. She's getting kinda irritated.

"Are your orders complete, ma'am?" he asked.

She wasn't expecting such a deep voice. She looked down the tray and noticed that the sundae's missing. She checked the receipt. Her sundae's not listed.

"Where's my sundae?" she asked icily, frowning.

Cas cocked his head to the side. "I'm sorry ma'am," he said," I must have missed it. I'll punch the order again."

Sophie's frown deepened. "Listen here, buddy," she said, glaring at the guy. She's aware of the attention she's slowly gathering, and because she's fond of dramas, she raised her voice.

"I don't know what the hell is wrong with you—" she looked at his name tag, pretending that she didn't see his name earlier, "—Cas, but I'd really appreciate it if you stop glowering at me so you'd stop missing orders."

Cas squinted his eyes, as if studying the human in front of him. "I apologise for my error, ma'am. Do you still want your order?"

Sophie saw the manager approaching, and dramatic as she is, she decided to make a show. Maybe Dean would sympathise with her later.

"Of course I do! And since you offended me, why don't you pay for it with your money? It's not that cheap."

"Hey, what's wrong?" she heard Dean say.

She looked back, and Dean was right behind her. She grinned, thinking of the attention she's attracting and this knight in shining armour.

"This imbecile was so busy scowling at me he got my orders wrong."

It might just be her imagination, but the manager seemed amused, and other cashiers were stifling their giggles.

Cas's scowl deepened. "I may have committed an error, but I'm not an imbecile. I was once an ange—"

"Alright, alright, stop it," Dean said, "He already apologised, didn't he?"

"But this moron—"

"No more name-callings," Dean said seriously.

Sophie flinched at his serious tone. She just wanted a show dammit.

"Cas," Dean told him, "Maybe you could work a bit on anger management?"

Cas glared at Dean. "Shouldn't you be saying that to your histrionic friend here?"

"How dare you, you fucking bastard!" Sophie hissed, "You don't even know Dean, and look at the way you talk to him! You talk as if you know him! As if missing my order due to your idiocy wasn't enough!"

This time, she definitely wasn't imagining it. The manager and cashiers didn't even try to hold back their amusement. Even Dean was the same, but he quickly schooled his expression.

"That's enough, Sophie," Dean said, "Just order again. He wouldn't miss it this time. Right?"

Dean looked at Cas, who seemed to be perpetually frowning.

"Of course," he answered.

"There, you see? No need to fuss," he said gently.

Sophie smiled smugly. "You better thank Dean. If it weren't for him, I would have twisted your arms halfway to Sunday."

Cas was still glaring at her. He quickly arranged her order and gave her the sundae she wanted. "Here's your order, Ma'am. I'm sorry that I have missed it."

"Thanks, babe," Dean said, and leaned towards the counter to kiss Cas on the cheek soundly. "Try not to get jealous next time, okay? You might screw up orders again." Then he kissed him on the lips.

He then turned to the manager and said, "I'm sorry about this, Glenn."

"No worries, Dean," the manager said.

Sophie was gaping like a fish. She pointed her finger in their general direction. "Unbelievable!"

"What's unbelievable?" Dean asked innocently.

"You and this stupid cashier—"

"The cashier you badmouthed? This is Cas, my boyfriend. Cas, say hi to Sophie, my new friend."

"You— You— fucking faggots!" she said before storming out of the establishment.

"I'll handle the report," Glenn said, "That was a real entertainment back there. You okay, Cas?"

"Yes, sir. Thank you."

After the little drama died down, Dean finished his lunch. But before heading to the garage, he stole one last look at Cas, who was busy attending to a customer's order.

Dean smiled to himself.

* * *

This was based in a real life experience. I was at McDonald's one time when this lady just started yelling at the cashier for forgetting her order. The lady was so mean. She could have said things properly and politely. I hated her.

Thanks for reading! Please leave a review if you have time :)


End file.
